tinta de sangre
by hiroto11genesis
Summary: Alice es una ex asesina famosa de la mafia del grupo Vestroia .Cuando un día un accidente aparece en su vida se ve obligada a abandonar todo. Después de un tiempo regresa y se topa con un chico que le hará sentir cosas nuevas. ¿Le hará olvidar su pasado ? O ¿Su pasado la destruirá?. (Asesinos en esta historia)
1. 1¿El destino es?

**Este es mi primer fanfic de bakugan y comenzamos**

**Bakugan no me pertenece pero lo uso para mi historia**

TINTA DE SANGRE

Resumen: Alice es una ex asesina famosa de la mafia del grupo Vestroia .Cuando un día un accidente aparece en su vida se ve obligada a abandonar todo. Después de un tiempo regresa y se topa con un chico que le hará sentir cosas nuevas. ¿Le hará olvidar su pasado este chico? O ¿Su pasado la destruirá?

Capítulo 1: ¿El destino es…?

Las personas siempre han dicho que nuestro destino esta entrelazado con otros, lo podemos escribir y cambiarlo nosotros mismos. Nuestras decisiones y acciones pueden cambiarlo para bien o para mal . Y si sabemos elegir bien esto nos puede ayudar y dar esperanza para seguir…

¿?: Que tontería –dijo una chica enojada por lo que acababa de leer

¿?: Es una tontería esto del destino –dijo cerrando el libro que sostenía en sus manos- el destino ya está escrito y no lo podemos cambiar-dijo calmándose- aunque…no, no lo podemos cambiar-dijo para meter el libro en una mochila del lado

Sobrecargo: Bienvenidos al vuelo 86 rumbo a Tokio Japón .Porfavor abrocharse los cinturones de seguridad, en caso de emergencia…-las sobrecargo empezaron a dar las instrucciones – nuestro vuelo durara dos horas esperamos que su vuelo sea agradable.

Y despego el avión…

Ya arriba

¿?:(Pensando) por fin vuelvo al lugar que no quería recordar por mucho tiempo


	2. 2 Alice Gehabich

Bakuan no me pertenece pero lo utilizo para mi historia

Capítulo 2 : Alice Gehabich

Punto de vista de Alice:

Mi nombre es Alice Gehabich. Tengo 17 años de edad. Tengo el cabello color naranja, ojos cafés y piel blanca. Soy hija única de Anabel y Antonio Gehabich y nieta de Michael Gehabich mejor conocido en la mafia como Hal-G líder de la mafia del grupo Vestroia en Rusia que no solo dominaba ahí sino también pequeños grupos en todo el mundo. Así como lo escucha mi familia es parte de la mafia más famosa mundialmente. Yo soy heredera y una ex asesina.

Mi historia es esta

Nací en Rusia, mis padres estaban muy involucrados con la mafia de mi familia hasta que yo nací. Mi papa era el segundo al mando de la mafia, mi madre era la mejor asesina del mundo según mi papa también conocida como tulipán negro.

Al nacer yo mis papas lo dejaron en un 75% pero tarde o temprano yo estaría involucrada. Mis papas querían que cuando cumpliera 14 años me entrenarían para ser la mejor de Vestroia. Pero para mi desgracia cuando tenía 5 años a mis papas fueron asesinados para que mi abuelo entregara Vestroia pero no lo hizo, yo sobreviví gracias a ellos. Entonces fue ahí cuando mi entrenamiento empezó.

Mi abuelo quería que fuera la más famosa y la mejor asesina de todo el mundo así que a los 6 años empecé a viajar por todo el mundo entrenando con cada una de las mafias famosas de los países. Me enseñaron muchas cosas a pasar desapercibida, el manejo de armas, lucha y muchas más cosas.

En mis entrenamientos no estuve sola todo el tiempo, en mi entrenamiento estaba con un amigo (Masquerade) del quien estaba enamorada. Nuestros padres eran socios de la mafia y desde pequeños hemos convivido, nuestros padres quería que en un futuro Masquerade y yo nos casaríamos, ya que Masquerade no solo lo entrenaban para ser el mejor sino que para liderar el grupo junto con migo, ya que mi entrenamiento era más especial que Masquerade.

Al principio estaba de acuerdo con lo que decía ya que no solo manejaríamos el grupo de la mafia sino lo ampliaríamos más. Según mi abuelo y los padre de Masquerade mientras más pequeños empezábamos nuestro entrenamiento más duros herramos para controlar nuestras emociones, ya que según ellos a los 14 años nuestro corazón o se hace duro o blando depende del entrenamiento.

Yo empecé a matar a los 12 años a esa edad no me importaba que pasara era fría, a los 13 era la mejor asesina del mundo, a los 14 era fría, meticulosa pero eso no me sirvió.

Fue un 15 de agosto cuando paso. Mi abuelo encontró el grupa de la mafia que había matado a mis padres, estaba decayendo y mi abuelo lo quería hizo lo mismo que hicieron ellos hace tiempo. Al líder le dijeron que si no la entregaran mataríamos a su hermano pequeño, él se reusó y atacamos. Ese día lo recuerdo bien lo seguimos, nuestras ordenes eran matarlo y sin testigos. Lo que no sabíamos es que tenían hijos y estaban con otras personas, creíamos que era nada más él y su esposa. Pero al atacar vimos como él y otro señor defendían a sus familias mientras su esposa, la señor que los acompañaban y unos niños se ocultaban. Sentí algo de nostalgia por ello cuando una de ella dijo mátenme a mi pero no a mis hijos, al oír eso no me atrevía jalar el gatillo, si no que la mataron los hombres que estaban con nosotros.

Masquerade ordeno buscar a los demás y matarlos. Todos buscamos y yo encontré a unos debajo de la cama, era un chico de mi edad cabello negro corto, ojos café claro casi dorado, piel blanca. Con una niña de unos 10 años pelo negro atado con dos colas trenzas, ojos café oscuro piel blanca. El chico al verme la protegió poniéndose delante de ella y sacando una navaja nueva. Eso me hizo recordar lo que me paso como mi mama como me protegió y entonces les hice una seña para que guardaran silencio y me levante en ese momento Masquerade entraba con dos niños pequeños no mayores de 10 años y una señora .

Masquerade me tomo de la mano y me acerco y mato a esa mujer y a eso niños sentí como la sangre me salpicaba, era fría. Yo le dije a Masquerade que mataría a los otros entonces ellos salieron me y dispare mi arma y me fui de ahí.

Ahora entendía a muchos asesinos que nos mandaron a matar por traición -"Dime cuando te des cuenta de lo que hacen seguirás asiéndolo"-. Desde entonces e escapando, ocultándome por tres años y ahora estoy volviendo a Tokio donde está el grupo Vestroia. Solo espero que no me encuentren y olvidar mi pasado.

¿Les gusto? Gracias por sus comentarios a :

Flopi216 y AliceGI . y por seguir mi historia a : AliceGI

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo bye


	3. 3 shun kazami

Perdón por la tardanza pero aquí va. Bakugan no me pertenece pero lo uso para mi historia

Capítulo 3: Shun kazami

Mientras tanto en el otro lado en la cuidad de Tokio. Un chico de cabello negro, ojos ámbar y piel blanca estaba en su casa haciendo la comida cuando…

¿?:(Gritando)- NOOO… Aléjate de mí… no… ¡ayuda!

Shun corrió desde la cocina a una de las habitaciones de la casa y detrás de Shun venia un señor de edad avanzada, al entrar…

Shun: Susi tranquila, cálmate, nadie te hará daño-sosteniéndola de los hombros mientras se despertaba

Susi: ¡Shun!... eres tú- un poco relajada y con sudor en su frente- lo siento…es que… aun lo sigo viendo cuando los mataron – con la cabeza baja y empezando a llorar

Shun: tranquila nada te va a pasar yo estoy aquí –abrazándola

¿?: Ya es tarde, ya levántate- dijo el señor con vos fría y cortante

Susi: si abuelo – respirando e incorporándose

Shun salió de la habitación con su abuelo

Shun: ¡ABUELO! Creo que será mejor que Susi descanse un poco más

Abuelo de Shun: No Shun ella tiene que aprender a vivir así… así que prepárense para el entrenamiento-dijo esto para retirarse

Punto de vista de Shun

Mi nombre es Shun kazami. Tengo 17 años de edad. Tengo cabello negro, ojos ámbar y piel blanca. Soy hijo de Shiori Kazami y Saimon kazami. Tengo una hermana Susan kazami pero yo le digo Susi. Vivo con mi abuelo después de que asesinaron a mi familia hace 3 años. Aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

Era un 15 de agosto. Mi familia y la familia de mi tía estaban en mi casa por el cumpleaños número 10 de mi hermana. Mi papa había regresado después de estar dos años en el extranjero junto con mi tío.

Papa de Shun: feliz cumpleaños Susi ten de parte de tu mama y yo – le dan una muñeca- y para ti Shun una navaja-tome la navaja y la guarde en mi bolsa del pantalón

Shun y Susan: gracias papa

Tío de Shun: bien a comer…

Cuando de repente hubo disparos y unas personas entraron nos iban a disparar pero papa y mi tío lucharon contra ellos. Mi mama y mi tía nos agarraron a mi hermana a mis primos y a mí. Íbamos corriendo cuando…

Susan: mi muñeca – se regresó a donde estaba mi papa peleando

Shiori: susan no –iba a ir tras ella

Tía de Shun: Shiori yo voy por ella llévate a los demás- dijo esto y se fue

Mama nos agarró y corrimos por los pasillos, subimos las escaleras escuchamos varios disparos

Shiori: susan-dijo aterrorizada- Shun vete escóndete en tu cuarto… ¡ya!- mientras agarraba a los demás niños y corría al otro lado del pasillo

Yo corrí del lado contrario del pasillo que agarro mi mama entre a mi cuarto que compartía con mi hermana y me escondí bajo la cama no paso mucho cuando la puerta se abrió y se cerró rápido y vi a Susi esconderse bajo la cama con un poco de sangre al verme debajo de la cama corrí a mi lado debajo, tirando su muñeca que estaba con sangre al darse cuenta la se iba a para para ir con ella pero la detuve y en ese instante se abrió la puerta y logre ver el arma que traía y le tape la boca a susan. Saca lentamente mi navaja y me puse de manera protectora. Esa persona se agacho y nos vio y entonces la vi era una chica de mi edad ojos cafés, cabello naranja y piel blanca vestía de negro. Al verme le apunte con mi navaja y desvió la mirada a susan que estaba aterrada: la chica nos hizo una seña de guardar silencio y en el instante que se levantó más personas entraron pero no solas sino con mi mama y mis primos. Mataron a mis primos. Mama se dio cuenta de nosotros pero no dijo nada. Antes de que la nos susurró unas palabra(los amo) y le dispararon fue un chico porque oí su voz. Luego unos hombres la agarraron y la masacraron dejando un charco de sangre que llegaba a donde estábamos. Yo apretaba la boca de susan para que no gritara. Luego oí decir a una chica que nos mataría y salieron las persona y ella disparo el arma. Nos quedamos debajo de la cama por horas hasta que decidimos salir. Susan estaba en shock y fue con el cadáver de mi mama que estaba cerca de su muñeca ensangrentada. Nuestra ropa llena de sangre entonces la puerta se abrió y nos ocultamos de nuevo hasta que…

Abuelo de Shun: Shun… Susan…- y salimos nos abrazó y vio los cadáveres y la policía atrás de él.

Nos hicieron preguntas las cuales tratamos de responder y luego nos fuimos a casa de mi abuelo. Desde ese día susan no habla mucho y no ha podido dormir bien y muchas cosas, entre ellas un accidente en los ojos que tuvo que operarse pero al termina la operación el color de sus ojos se parecían a los de mama y ahora ella se parece a mama. El abuelo nos entrena con estrategias ninjas para protegernos. Pero ese día se nos quedara grabado eternamente solo el tiempo dirá que pasara…

**Espero que les haya gustado perdón por la tardanza. Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por sus comentarios a : Flopi216 y AliceGI **

**P.D: ya pronto en face las imágenes **


	4. 4 susan kazami

**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO Bakugan no me pertenece pero lo uso para mi historia.**

Capitulo 4: Susan kazami

Mi nombre es susan kazami tengo 13 años. Tengo cabello negro, ojos verdes (ya se no se explican como si yo tenía mis ojos cafés pronto lo sabrán) y piel blanca. Soy hija de Shiori Kazami y Saimon kazami. Tengo una hermano Shun kazami, el me dice de cariño Susi. Vivo con mi abuelo después de que asesinaron a mi familia hace 3 años. Aun lo recuerdo como si aún lo viviera

Fue un 15 de agosto mi cumpleaños mi décimo cumpleaños mi papa había regresado después de dos años en el extranjero con mi tío al partir el pastel se escucharon unos disparos y unos hombres con pistolas y cuchillos nos a tacaron, papa y mi tío pelearon contra ellos mientras mi mama y mi tía nos agarraron para protegernos cuando me di cuenta de que había dejado mi muñeca

Susan: mi muñeca – y me regrese por ella

Shiori: susan no – oí a mi mama

Al llegar vi como masacraban a mi papa delante mis ojos. Le cortaban los cabes y otras partes del cuerpo le sacaron los ojos viendo hacia mí y le quitaban la piel

Tía de susan: susan

Volteo y la veo al igual que los matones voltean y van entrando unos chicos de la edad de mi hermano se acercaban lentamente. Tome mi muñeca y corrí junto a mi tía para ir nos a esconder venían detrás de nosotros. Mi tía me agarro y me escondió dejando ver una ranura lo que sucedía. Apenas si le dio tiempo de esconderme por la ranura

Tía: mátenme a mí pero no a mis hijos

En ese instante la mataron los hombres que mataron a mi papa y le cortaron el cuello. Yo ahogue un grito de miedo. Luego vi a un chico de cabello amarillo decir que nos bucarán y nos mataran y se alejaron.

Salí rápido de mi escondite al pasar por uno de los pasillos me lograron ver oí que dijeron están por oca, subí las escalera lo más rápido y fui a mi habitación, abrí y cerré rápido la puerta y me escondí bajo la cama cuando levanto la vista vía Shun y corrí con él en ese movimiento suelte mi muñeca, iba a recogerla pero en eso Shun me detiene y alguien entra. Shun para evitar que gritara me tapo la boca con su mano.

Mi respiración era agitada y se apresuró más cuando la persona que estaba ahí se agacho. Yo grite pero no se escuchó por la mano de Shun. Él se puso a la defensiva. La persona que estaba ahí era una chica de la edad de mi hermano su rostro no lo podre olvidar porque fue el rostro de uno de esos asesinos. Nos hizo una señal de silencio y se levantó. Shun me tapo la boca otra vez. Al momento que la chica se levantó unos hombres entraron con mi mama y mis primos.

Escuche disparos y vi como a mi mama la tiraban al suelo y nos vio susurro (los amo) y la mataron y masacraron cortando su cabeza y su cuerpo la sangre cubría el piso hasta llegar con nosotros. Yo gritaba con fuera mientras unas gotas de agua salían de mis ojos y logre sentir la sangre fría y húmeda debajo de mi manchando mi vestido y vi cómo le sacaban los ojos escuche decir que nos matarían pero no pasó nada, sino que dispararon al aire y una de ellas le dio en el cráneo a mi mama. Esperamos unas horas y salimos del escondite yo estaba en shock vi como mataban a mi familia a toda una por una. Fui hacia el cadáver de mi mama y debajo de ella mi muñeca ensangrentada la tomé y la abrase entonces la puerta se abrió y nos ocultamos de nuevo hasta que…

Abuelo de Shun: Shun… Susan…- y salimos nos abrazó y vio los cadáveres y la policía atrás de él.

Nos hicieron preguntas las cuales tratamos de responder y luego nos fuimos a casa de mi abuelo. Desde ese día no he podido dormir ni he hablado mucho, pero eso no fue lo único cuando duermo tengo el recuerdo de como matan a mi familia, me despierto cada noche alterada y traumada tanto que me tienen que inyectar un calmante para calmarme y poder dormir un poco, los doctores me dijeron que tengo que dormir tanto en la tarde como en la noche, en uno de esos ataques me eche alcohol en los ojos, me llevaron al hospital y me tuvieron que operar. Al salir y ver como estaban tenía el mismo color de ojos que mi mama y recordar lo que paso. Tengo miedo que un día vuelvan y no pueda escapar, que al verme en el espejo y me vea a mi mama y recordar como la mataban. Y he vivido con miedo y recordando lo sucedido y ese rostro que quedara en mi memoria. Aquel día mi abuelo nos dio entrenamiento ninja para protegernos y no sufrir más pero yo quedé con ese recuerdo maldito.

**Espero que les haya gustado feliz noche buena y feliz navidad **

**Bye siéntase libre de comentar **

**P.D gracias por sus comentarios a AliceGI**


	5. 5- La llegada de Alice

Lamento no haber escrito es que no he tenido tiempo, acabo de salir del hospital y entre recuperar el tiempo de escuela no meda tiempo de escribir pero ahí va

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capítulo 5 La llegada de Alice

El avión había llegado ya a Tokio la gente baja lentamente Alice camina entre la multitud y toma un taxi para que la lleven a un barrio menos dominado por vestroia (el barrio de los peleadores)

Y le pide al conductor que la deje en la estación de tren. Al llegar ahí toma otro taxi y pide que si la puede dejar en una cafetería que sea del agrado del chofer. Este último lo llevo a la cafetería Misaki.

Punto de vista de Alice

Por ser una asesina y ex hija de vestroia llevaba conmigo mucho dinero así que le pedí al último taxista que me llevara a cualquier cafetería de la zona llegando a la cafetería Misaki al bajar pedí mi equipaje que consistía de una malta de ruedas, una de asas y una bolsa que traía con migo en las dos maletas había ropa para una semana y media y en un cuarto de la de asa cartuchos y todo lo que era mío (para matar) y una laptop y en mi bolsa dinero y una pistola y 5 cartuchos . Al dármelo page mi pasaje y me metí a la cafetería.

Una chava se acercó tenía el cabello azul (es runo)

Runo: buenas noche

Alice: buenas noches me puedes dar un café con leche

Runo: si claro, en un momento

Alice: Disculpa no sabes de un hotel o un lugar donde pueda hospedarme por un tiempo

Mama de runo: pues te puedes hospedar aquí alquilamos un cuarto y nos puedes pagar unos 250 pesos a la semana o trabajar aquí en la tarde

Alice: Enserio gracias, entonces apártemela

Mama de runo: si quieres de una vez acomódate en lo que se hace el café

Alice: claro

Me fui a acomodar y al bajar me encuentro a un grupo de chavos, en especial una persona se me hizo conocida. Pero no puede ser el aquel chico que casi mato o sí.

No lo creía .hasta que llego una chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes, entonces supe que no era él se me quito un peso de encima...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sé que es corto pero algo a nada, no se preocupen ya pronto escribiré más historia y más seguido

P.D: ya pronto en face las imágenes


	6. 6-El ahora

**Hiro11: -Lamento la tardanza tuve algunos problemas así que hasta hoy pude subir un capitulo**

**Ixu: -¡YA ERA HORA NO!**

**Hiro11: -No me regañes si bien sabes él porque**

**Ixu: -Si lo sé, pero hay que empezar**

**Hiro11: ok **

**Los personajes de bakugan no me pertenecen (excepto unos que otros) **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capítulo 6: El ahora

Punto de vista de Alice

Al bajar me encontré con un grupo de chicos y chicas. Los que más me atrajeron la atención fue una chica de pelo negro atado en media cola, se me hacía familiar como si la hubiera visto desde hace mucho tiempo.

Fin del punto de vista de Alice

Todos los amigos de runo se encontraban en el café (sentados de esta forma Dan, Marucho, Ace, Billy, Joe, Chan, Mira, Julie, Runo, Susan y Shun)

Runo: ¡Hola! , ¿Tú debes ser la nueva inquilina no?

Alice: si, me llamo Alice

Dan: ¡Hola Alice! Yo me llamo Daniel kuso pero dime solo Dan, el niño de allá de pelo rubio y con lentes es Marucho, el chico a su lado es Ace, el chico rubio con la gorra es Billy, Joe es el que está abrazando a la chica vestida estilo de china tradicional de combate que se llama Chan, Mira es la chica que está a su lado, y Julie es la chica de pelo plateado atado con una cola de caballo y la chica a su lado la que te pregunto ¿Quién eras? Se llama Runo y por último los hermanos Kazami, Shun y Susan.

Todos (excepto Shun y Susan): Hola Alice

Julie: Alice ¿En qué escuela estas?

Alice: Apenas me voy a inscribir a la escuela que se llama Flor de Loto

Dan: Enserio nosotros vamos ahí junto con otros amigos nuestros que no pudieron venir hoy

Alice: Enserio?

Susan respiro un poco y dijo- si en esa escuela es desde kínder hasta universidad pero están separadas por 4 edificios y 4 patios (un patio para cada edificio)

El 1º es para kínder, el 2º para primaria, el 3º secundaria y preparatoria y el último de universidad

Alice: whoo no sabía eso

Punto de vista de shun

Alice es muy hermosa pero que estoy pensando no debería tener estos pensamientos o si entonces vuelvo a la realidad cuando susan habla

Fin del punto de vista de shun

Susan: Shun tenemos que irnos con su permiso.

Susan y shun se despiden de sus amigos y de Alice y se van. Al poco rato los demás también se van, Alice sube a su cuarto y saca su teléfono y marca un número.

Alice: Hola Antara

Del otro lado de la línea se encontraba una chica de pelo café, ojos café, piel entre blanca y morena, vestida de un vestido negro.

Antara: Hola Alice ¿Cuánto tiempo sin oírte?

Alice: Si mucho, necesito un favor. ¿Puedes?

Mientras tanto en otro lado

Entrevistador: Bienvenidos a las entrevistas de Vestroía de nuestros matones e iniciamos con…

**Hiro11: - Este es el momento que todos han estado esperando**

**Ixu: - ¿Cuál?**

**Hiro11: - ¿No me prestaste atención hace un momento?**

**Ixu: - Era broma, empecemos.**

**Entrevistador: ¿Ya puedo comenzar?**

**Hiro11 e Ixu: Sí.**

Entrevistador: Antes de empezar con las revelaciones, vendrá una gran lluvia de preguntas que nos intrigan, como…

1.- ¿Por qué hay una escuela oculta dentro de las instalaciones de Vestroía?

2.- ¿Toda la gente que labora en Vestroía son sospechosas de crímenes?

3.- ¿Por qué tienen una escuela de asesinos y hacen actos de ayuda a personas indefensas?

4.- Sus matones son buscados por la justicia principal del país, ¿Cómo le hacen para evadirlos?

5.- ¿Habrá algún romance dentro de sus asesinos?

6.- ¿Habrá familias asesinas dentro de Vestroía?

7.- ¿Será cierto que los asesinos más buscados son guapos?

8.- ¿Qué es lo que le ven a Alex todas las chicas?

9.- ¿Alex tiene novia?

10.- ¿Qué es Adriana para Alex?

11.- ¿Alice es la hermana real de Adriana?

12.- ¿Quiénes son los asesinos no tan buscados, pero si importantes?

13.- ¿La mirada de Jack es bonita? ¿Tendrá novia?

14.- ¿Quién es el maestro diabólico que entrena a los guardias de la escuela asesina?

15.- ¿Tendrá suerte Ambar, una asesina de nivel bajo con Jack?

16.- ¿Quién es Sparky?

17.- Realmente, ¿A quien le gusta Amber, Jack sin ojos o El Ángel de la muerte?

18.- ¿Cuál es la razón de la ausencia de Alice?

19.- ¿Quién es Antara?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hiro11: y aquí les dejo uno de dos episodios que hoy subiré pero este es uno faltan que lean el otro **

**Ixu : ¿Por qué en dos partes?**

**Hiro11:bueno, porque este tema no tiene que ver con el otro, mejor vamos a ver el siguiente capitulo **


	7. Adriana y Alex

**Hiro11: y aquí estamos y empezamos antes de que me digan más preguntas**

**Bakugan no me pertenece.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Capítulo 7: Entrevistas Parte1 (Adriana y Alex)

Entrevistador: Bienvenidos a las entrevistas de vestroia de nuestros matones e iniciamos con Adriana.

Entra una chica de cabello café suelto, ojos cafés, piel morena vestía una blusa negra y una chaqueta negra con adornos morados negros en forma de rosa una mini falda negra que le llegaba a la mitad de la pierna y botas negras

Entrevistador: hola Adriana o como mejor conocemos como Rosa Negra ¿Por qué Rosa Negra?

Adri: Todos dirían que rosa de hermosa, pero negra ¿De qué? De muerte seria. Bueno si quieren saberlo les contare mi historia.

No recuerdo muy bien donde nací, quien era mi familia pero si vagas cosas. A mi familia los asesinaron, matando a mi mamá, mi papá y mi hermana mayor. Yo estaba escondida en el armario cuando Vestroia me encontró y me ayudo. Desde entonces eh vivido con ellos a protección de Hal-G y a cuidado de Alice que al poco tiempo se convirtió en mi familia

Entrevistador: Entonces ¿De esa forma conociste a Alice?

Adri: Si, Alice la conocí porque ella y Alex me encontraron y me salvaron de morir y me convertí en parte de su familia. Me entrenaron para ser matona y me volví muy unida a ellos en especial a Alex ya que era el único con el que estaba más tiempo

Entrevistador: ¿Alex? El chico que les roba los corazones y el aliento a todas las chicas.

Al decir esto las chicas ansiosas esperaban la respuesta

Adri: Si, ese Alex-dijo en un tono de tristeza

Todas las chicas empezaron a gritar "ALEX TE AMAMOS"

Entrevistador: Oh ¿Qué coincidencia no? Pero ¿Por qué esa cara triste?

Al oír eso Adriana les lanzo una mirada asesina que callo a todos

Adri: no quiero hablar de eso

Entrevistador: De acuerdo entonces…mmm ¿Cómo era tu vida desde la muerte de tus padres?

Adri: Pues Alice y Alex eran mi nueva familia éramos como hermanos. Me protegían, vivimos en una casa fuera de la agencia por ser de nivel superior, Alice hacia la comida, Alex y yo íbamos a una escuela que vestroia controlaba, Alex me ayudaba con la tarea ya que él es mayor que yo por un año. Visitábamos a los matones en especial a Jack y a Jefri. Siempre me gusto convivir con los 7 matones

Entrevistador: ¿6? ¿No eran 10?

Adri: Si, pero no cuento a Alice, Alex, Mascarade y a mí. A decir verdad nunca conviví con mascarade, me daba miedo y me trataba mal.

Entrevistador: ¿Cómo era tu relación con los 3 asesinos más famosos sin contar a Alice y Macarade?

Adri: Los tres que seguían eran Alex, Jack y Jefri que eran en ese tiempo pilares antes de que yo fuera uno. La relación entre Jack era buena, el me conto su historia de cómo los 7 ojos mataron a su familia de Jefri, sus hermanas y el.

Cuando el venia siempre traía a su perro peluchin que con sus piruetas me hacia reír, siempre me gustaron sus ojos, a decir verdad tiene lindos ojos, me enseñó a nadar y unas técnicas para matar.

Con Jefri me llevaba bien me encantaban sus bromas y como molestaban a Ángel de la muerte.

Y…Alex pue me cuidaba mucho

Entrevistador: ¿Y qué paso cuando Alice se fue?

Adri: La Era Oscura empezó o como ese entonces era La Era de Mascarade. Él nos obligó hacer mucho daño a personas inocentes solo por diversión. Nos ponía castigos crueles si no cumplíamos su mandato, con migo llego al grado de torturarme. Algunas veces Alex solía salvarme de castigo culpándose a el mismo, pero nunca supe que le hacia Mascarade, llegaba a casa con cortadas muy profundas, tanto que me preocupaba si moría, ya que él era mi única compañía. Cuando llegaba y tenía esas cortadas corría rápido por un trapo con alcohol o agua y las limpiaba para que no se infectaran:

Entrevistador: ¿En ese tiempo te sentías sola?

Adri: Si me sentía sola, mejor dicho aun me siento sola, sin el cariño de una familia sin problemas. Cuando Alice se fue las únicas personas con las que no me sentía sola y me hacían sentir protegida eran con Jack, Jefri y su familia, Ángel, Alex y los demás matones principales.

El entrevistador viendo la distracción de Adriana pregunto

Entre: ¿Querías mucho a Alex?

Adri: Si, eh de admitir que si quise mucho a Alex, me importaba mucho, no podría haber imaginado que hubiera sido de mi vida después de que Alice se fue sin él. Pero claro yo creo que es porque viví con él desde niña. A demás nos fuimos alejando tiempo atrás y pues ya no nos hablamos mucho ni nos vemos muy seguido solo en el trabajo.

Entrevistador: ¿Lo extrañas?

Adri: Yo…

¿?: Si, Adri ¿Me extrañas?

Alex al hacer su aparición todas las chicas empezaron a gritar" Te amo Alex", "Eres el más guapo de todos los chico de Vestroia","Alex cásate con migo" entre otras frases. Alex es un chico alto cabello negro, ojos cafeoscuro, piel morena venia vestido de pantalón de mezclilla negro, una playera negra con una chaqueta negra, tenis negros y unos lentes ngros.

Adri: ¿Qué haces aquí? Tú no deberías estar aquí.

Alex: Pues vine a la entrevista y como oí mi nombre me dije "Hace tiempo que no veo a Adri" y aun no respondes la pregunta –dijo acercándose a ella

Adri: ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?-dijo acercándose amas a él, hasta quedar frente a frente

Alex: Porque me importas mucho, siempre me haz importado- acercándose a su rostro directo a sus labios. Todo el auditorio estaba en suspenso y atento a lo que pasaría, la mitad de las mujeres esperando a que se besaran y la otra mitad celosas y saboreándose el momento soñando con ser Adriana

Alex: Y…bien- acercándose más y haciéndose que sus alientos se mezclen

Adri: Alex yo…-acercándose más a un centímetro de besarse- No voy a caer en tus encantos-separándose bruscamente de él dejando a todos confuso

Adri: ¡Adiós! Gracias por la entrevista-saliendo

Entrevistador: Bu…Bue…Bueno continuamos contigo Alex, siéntate por favor.

Alex: Claro-sentándose y peinándose el cabello, lo que hizo a muchas suspirar

Entrevistador: Bien Alex dime ¿Es verdad que fuiste creado por los mismos dioses o eres hijo de ellos?

Alex: Jajaja. No, ni fui creado ni soy hijo de dioses

Entrevistador: Entonces Alex ¿Cómo te convertiste en el asesino más guapo y uno de los pilares?

Alex: Pues para eso tendré que contar mi historia pero es un poco larga no importa

Entrevistador: No

Alex: Bueno. Yo nací en el Distrito Federal en México a los 5 años mi familia yo nos venimos para esta ciudad. Dos años después unos ladrones/secuestradores mataron a mis papas y me llevaron para el tráfico de niños, pero cuando mate a uno de ellos a los pocos días del secuestro. Trate de matar a los otros pero escaparon

Entrevistador: Y ¿Cómo te encontró Vestroia?

Alex: Porque mate a alguien que Vestroia no pudo "Belleza de Muerte". Solo se fijaba en matones y en los chicos guapos y después de una semana los mataba sacándoles la testosterona. Y pues yo la mate cuando intentó besarme.

Entrevistador: Bueno chicas no tengan miedo de besar a Alex ya que él no las va a matar o ¿sí?

Alex: no, todas ustedes son mis musas

Al decir esto todas suspiraron

Entrevistador: Dime Alex ¿quieres mucho a Adriana? Y ¿Tú sabes el porqué de su nombre "Rosa Negra?

Alex: En primera, si quise y quiero mucho a Adri y claro que se él porque. Cuando ella empezó a matar Hal-G dijo que era como un "Diamante Negro" ese iba a hacer su apodo pero como en ese tiempo yo le regalaba rosas ella decidió llamarse "Rosa Negra"

Entrevistador: Oya… ¿entonces fue por influencia tuya que se puso así?

Alex: Si

Entrevistado: Oye Alex, Adriana y tu ¿Qué son?

Alex: Pues antes éramos hermanos y ahora somos…-no termino de decir porque su celular sonó

Alex contesto con emoción su celular

Alex: Bueno

¿?:"…."

Alex: Hola corazón-al oír esto todas se opusieron celosas de la persona que hablaba con el- Sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón-las chicas empezaron a sacar humo- Sabes que mi amor por ti es más grande que el universo, solo con tocar tu piel, besar tus labios rojos y carnosos y sentir tu cuerpo cerca del mío (no sean mal pensados)-poniendo a muchas chicas desmayadas

¿?:"…."

Alex: Entonces te veo en nuestro lugar secreto-dijo esto y corta la llamado-bueno me tengo que ir bye- saliendo a toda prisa

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hirto11:zzzzz**

**Ixu:¿Por qué no le dijiste que si lo extremabas?-gritándole a hiro11**

**Hiro11: despertándose –para hacerlo interesante, bueno este fue el final de los capítulos subido sean libres de comentar buenas noches- se volvió a dormir pero esta vez en su cama **

**Ixu: bueno nos vemos en la proxima**


	8. JACK SIN OJOS PRIMERA PARTE

**Ixu: Hola seguidores de esta historia. Deben estar intrigados, pues ahora leerán una historia impactante.**

**Hiro11: Sale corriendo y aparece de repente. ¡Alto! No pueden empezar sin mí, así que pongan mucha atención, porque esto ya comenzó. **

**Ixu: No puedo esperar, que ya empiecen. **

**Los personajes de bakugan no me pertenecen (excepto unos que otros) **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Capítulo 8: Jack Sin Ojos Primera Parte

En la entrada de la oficina se encuentra un chico alto, atractivo, cuyo cabello es color café, piel morena. Sus ojos están ocultos por unos lentes negros, trae puesto unos jeans azules, playera beige y tenis negros.

Este muchacho es hijo de una francesa y un mexicano, cuyo destino cambiaría al llegar a Japón, para ser precisos en Vestroía.

En el instante que entra este personaje todo el auditorio y personal de grabación guardan absoluto silencio, pues su aura es algo enigmática, causando miedo dentro de la oficina. No obstante, el chico se sienta en la silla más próxima, mira al entrevistador detenidamente y comienza a hablar.

Hola soy Jack, "Jack el destripador". Ok no se asusten, no soy él, pero me dedico casi a lo mismo. Así es, soy un asesino, mi nombre es "Jack sin ojos". Cualquiera diría que soy ciego, pero la verdad no es así.

Lo que si es cierto es que me quite la venda de los ojos a los 7 años, al ver morir a mis padres a manos de una pandilla de matones. Todos pensaran que la niñez es una etapa de dulzura y alegría, pero no todos corrimos con ese destino.

¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué perdón? ¿Qué si sufrí?

Sí, bastante.

Lloré durante semanas, teniendo pesadillas cada noche, hubiera caído en tinieblas si es que no conozco a "Lucy", la enfermera del orfanato.

Ella me ayudó a darme cuenta de que no todos se compadecían de mí y me enseñó a vivir positivamente mi vida.

¿Qué? Ah, quieren saber ¿Qué es lo que me pasó después?

Pues verán, yo era feliz viviendo en el orfanato, jugaba con los demás niños, hasta que (suspiro) ha…pues vi algo que, tal vez no quería ver y que todo el tiempo reprimí.

Ese día despertó en mí muchas dudas, rencores y miedos, esa escena fue el detonante de que yo, "Jack, sin ojos" me convirtiera en asesino. Y es así como me convertí en asesino. Bueno espero que me sigan en esta… ¿Qué? ¿Quieren que les diga la desgarradora escena que cambio mi vida?

Entrevistador: Si, por favor. Nos ayudaría a entenderte.

¡Huh! De acuerdo, está bien se los diré. Pues verán, vi como unos niños aventaban piedras hacia un ser vivo, exacto, un insignificante cachorro, él tenía miedo y chillaba muy fuerte. Pero aun así, seguían lastimándole a tal grado que el perro empezó a sangrar. Nunca lo voy a olvidar, esos niños maltrataban a ese indefenso cachorro y se reían.

Y en ese momento lo vi, como a pedradas y con un palo le sacaban un ojo; y recordé como esa banda de maleantes torturaba y mataban a mis padres frente de mí, casi con el mismo método.

Al siguiente instante todo se detuvo, había rostros mirándome con miedo y desesperación, fue un gran silencio, como si se hubiese detenido el tiempo, ahora todos, todos solo me miraban a mí.

Jack "sin ojos": ¡Déjalos, no los mates; mamá, papá, despierten, no se vayan, no me dejen! Ellos tuvieron la culpa, ellos le sacaron los ojos. ¡Mamá, no me dejes, despierta, despierta!

Mis lágrimas salieron y mi llanto se hizo más y más y más fuerte, tanto que la directora y la enfermera corrieron a mi lado, mientras que otros profesores alejaban a los demás niños y niñas de mí y los regresaban a los salones, incluso a esos que lastimaban al pobre cachorrito, minutos más tarde deje de llorar y me colapse, por la impresión y los recuerdos, los cuales yo creí haber olvidado.

Pasaron dos días y me encontré en la enfermería, junto a mí el cachorro, de solo verlo me puse a llorar de felicidad, él había sobrevivido, aun respiraba, era igual que yo, un sobreviviente, sabía que ya no estaba solo, ahora tenía una familia, "Peluchín" me acompañaría a todos lados. Además Lucy y su hermana Clara se habían convertido en parte de mi familia porque éramos sobrevivientes.

Teníamos algo en común, la banda de matones que se había despachado a mi familia, también lo hizo con la suya y juramos vengarnos de ellos de alguna manera. Aunque ese sueño se vino abajo cuando me adoptaron a los 9 años, no obstante les prometí a mis hermanas que cumpliría mi promesa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hiro11: Esto es la primera parte de la entrevista hecha a Jack sin ojos, no se pierdan la continuación.**

**Ixu: ¿Y cómo será su nueva familia? Me quede súper picada, ¿lo habrán aceptado con Peluchín?**


	9. JACK SIN OJOS SEGUNDA PARTE

**Hiro11: ¡Hola amigos, ya están listos para la segunda parte!**

**Ixu: Sí.**

**Hiro11: Pues, comencemos.**

**Los personajes de bakugan no me pertenecen (excepto unos que otros) **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Capítulo 9: Jack Sin Ojos Segunda Parte

La familia de mi hermanastro "Jeffry, Infierno" era amable y amorosa, ellos me demostraron el amor nuevamente y nunca me despreciaron ni menospreciaron, al contrario me ayudaron y me dejaban seguir viendo a Clara y Lucy, incluso me dejaron quedarme con Peluchín.

Tal vez pensaron.- ¡Oh! Le fue muy bien. Dirían que fue un gran milagro que, un sobreviviente le fue bastante bien, pues eso fue una nueva vida, una vida llena de amor y comprensión.

Pero… (Suspirando)

Entrevistador: ¿Pero?

Pero mi cuento feliz se acabaría, cuando una noche, estábamos en el comedor terminando nuestras respectivas tareas y al mismo tiempo esperando a que mamá terminará de preparar la cena y a que papá llegara del trabajo, cuando, mi papá llego a casa espantado, su cara, su mirada reflejaban miedo, y como no expresarlo, si detrás de él estaba un sujeto, un tipo que le apuntaba a la cabeza con un arma.

El tipo ordenó a mi papá que nos atará a Jeffry y a mí a las sillas. Mientras tanto yo, al verle el rostro me quede impactado, casi perplejo, el hombre era quien había matado a mis padres biológicos. Aunque mi papá nos decía.- todo saldrá bien.- y nos trataba de calmar, pero yo sabía que no era así. Cuando mamá salió de la cocina, grito y se le cayó la ensalada de lechuga con papaya al piso.

Después de eso, entraron sus otros seis secuaces, quienes se hacían llamar "Los siete ojos", cuyo nombre se los quite, más bien se los arrebate cuando los asesine, pero eso es otra historia, que tal vez se las cuente luego.

Nos llevaron a la sala y ahí empezaron a gritarle a mi padre, decían que si él hubiera dado su cuota, nosotros no sufriríamos lo que estaba por venir. Mi hermanastro y yo comenzamos a ver como los apuñalaban y torturaban, hasta que me dije a mi mismo.- No pasará otra vez, mi promesa la cumpliré, Lucy, Clara, Peluchín, Mamá, Papá, no los defraudaré.-

Como pude me zafé del amarre en el que estaba y les avente la silla, y le dije a Jeffry.- yo te protegeré, no dejare que sufras como yo.- y me abalance contra uno de ellos, en ese mismo instante entró Peluchín y supo lo que pasaba, fue corriendo a rescatar a mi hermano, con sus afilados colmillos desgarraba la cuerda, hasta por fin logro romperla. Para sorpresa de ellos, logramos matar a uno y maldecimos al aire.- Si intentan acercarse bastardos, haremos explotar la casa. Ustedes creen que no los esperábamos, pero no es así. La policía ya viene en camino.- tuvimos suerte ellos salieron corriendo cuando oyeron unas sirenas.

Los policías entraron y vieron nuestros rostros y a nuestros padres en el suelo, en un lago de sangre, inmediatamente hablaron a los paramédicos, nos preguntaron nuestros nombres y nos aseguraron que estaríamos mejor y a salvo, que buscarían a los desgraciados para encerrarlos.

Después nos enteramos que la vecina se preocupó cuando vio a Peluchín afuera ladrando y corriendo para todos lados, se imaginó que algo malo pasaba dentro de la casa, pues nunca habíamos dejado a Peluchín fuera, ella fue quien nos dio el golpe de suerte, ella había hablado a la policía.

Vecina: Yo sabía que algo malo pasaba, pues Peluchín saltaba de un lado a otro y le ladraba a cualquier persona que pasaba por la casa, como si quiera decir algo, así es como intuí que algo raro estaba pasando dentro, sin perder más tiempo, hable para que trajeran patrullas a la calle, a su casa, yo solo creí en mi intuición, aunque fue demasiado tarde.

Policía: No se eche la culpa, pudimos salvar a los chicos, ahora solo queda mandar a los muchachos con un familiar cercano. ¿No es así chicos?

Jeffry: Si, no se culpe. Usted nos ayudó bastante, si no hubiera llamado a la policía nosotros, no estaríamos agradeciéndole en este momento por salvar nuestras vidas.

Jack: Y si, si tenemos familiares cercanos aquí, así que no se angustie, estaremos bien.

Desde ese día Jeffry cambio, pero ¿saben qué? Ya teníamos permiso de ser asesinos, nuestros padres estaban agonizantes y pudimos escuchar sus últimos deseos.- Queridos hijos cuídense entre sí, quiéranse y no dejen que nadie los haga sentir menos, ustedes son nuestros héroes, los amamos.- y susurrándonos nos dijeron.- mátenlos, acaben con ellos, vénguenos.-

Ese detalle, ese mensaje fue único, mis padres amorosos nos dieron la aprobación de ser matones, fue mi mejor regalo.

Entrevistador: Eso, eso fue… No pudo terminar por que el chico se levantó de su asiento y salió de la sala de entrevistas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ixu: wow Eso fue, impactante.**

**Hiroto11: Estoy, me quede sin palabras, fue algo mmm…Agradezco a todos los que siguen esta historia y sus comentarios, siéntanse libres de comentar**

**Ixu: Nos vemos en la próxima adios **


	10. 10Entrevista a Jeffry

Hiro11: Que alegría volver, este es un día muy especial para la familia por eso hoy se sube un capitulo mas

Ixu: Enserio ¿porque?

Hiro11: Porque hoy te convertiste en licenciada Ixu Nava Recendis. Felicidades

Ixu: Gracias o/o

Mamá: Bueno niñas que hacen ahí en la computadora que la fiesta aun sigue

Hiro11: Nada de nada tapando la pantalla

Mamá: ¿Que me están ocultando niñas?

Hiro11: (nerviosa) No nada como crees que te ocultamos algo mamá

Mamá: con esa mirada enserio haber

Ixu: No mamá es que Alicia está hablando con su novio

Hiro11: ¬.¬ cual novio Ixu toda enojada

Mamá se va

Ixu: te salve me debes una

Hiro11: ¿Cuál salvada? Ahora creerán que tengo novio. NOOOOOOOO mi vida acabo bueno si no fuera porque voy a subir esta historia te perseguiría ok empecemos

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Capítulo 10 Jeffry

Ahora es momento de la verdad acerca de un asesino más. En la entrada, se visualiza la figura de un hombre y este entra; es muy atractivo, viste un traje sastre, más bien trae pues un pantalón de vestir con una camisa color beige y chaqueta verde caqui, lleva zapatos negros. Su rostro refleja alegría y simpatía, es de piel blanca, y su mirada es penetrante, tiene unos ojos color negro, él es hijo de un inglés y un mexicano, vivía en Guanajuato, México. Pero por negocios de sus padres se mudaron a otro país, Inglaterra, país natal de su madre, para luego llegar a Tokio en donde su nuevo empleo los esperaba.

Infierno: ¡Hola! Soy Infierno y tu ¿eres?

Entrevistador: Mi nombre no importa, lo que importa aquí es tu historia. Así que empecemos. ¿Cómo fue que te convertiste en asesino?

I: ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un interrogatorio? – en un tono de voz muy ofensivo.

E: No, solo una entrevista

I: ¿Acaso soy famoso?

E: Sí, eres buscado por la justicia.

I: ¿Justicia? Ja, ja, ja. ¡Ay! Mi estómago, ahora si me hicieron reír. ¡Ay! Bueno, hablemos de justicia.

Yo soy la justicia, escucho a los tristes, desamparados, a las personas que no son escuchadas. Les doy seguridad a sus problemas, yo soy su justicia

E: No has contestado

I: Por un impacto de suerte.

E: Y ¿Cómo fue ese impacto?

I: Más que un impacto, fue la decisión del hermano mayor, los hermanos se cuidan entre sí, además no me gusto que mi hermanito dijera.- yo te protegeré, no dejare que sufras como yo.- Obvio no iba a dejar que Jack lo hiciera todo.

E: ¿Has pensado en tener una profesión menos sangrienta?

I: Si, quisiera ser médico o enfermero

E: Y ¿Por qué no has empezado?

I: Porque mi alias cambiaría y mi hermana Lucy ya es enfermera y ella decide quien se va al cielo y quien al infierno, o sea, conmigo.

E: Pero si un médico y/o enfermero ayudan a las personas a sanarse y las salvan de la muerte.

I: ¿Muerte? De hecho Lucy es la balanza, es una diosa que decide entre el bien y el mal; lo correcto e incorrecto; el cielo y el infierno.

La diosa Lucy es hermosa, ella me da trabajo cuando Vestroía se vuelve aburrido, siempre me dice que paciente desgraciado debe morir e ir conmigo al infierno para que pague sus pecados con su vida, esa es la mejor salvación que tienen las victimas de estas personas malditas.

E: Pero, entonces ella si es un ángel de la muerte, como luego les dicen a los doctores (as) y enfermeros (as); ¿hace alusión de ese rumor?

I: Ella no trabaja para Vestroía y el verdadero Ángel de la muerte anda trabajando por ahí (señalando a cualquier parte de la habitación)

E: ¿Cómo? ¿Por dónde? (asustado)

I: No lo sé. ¿Francia? ¿Inglaterra? ¿En los barrios pobres de Vestroía? La verdad nunca estoy al tanto de él.

E: Entonces Lucy ¿es una asesina?

I: No, solo es una DIOSA, aunque también podría ser ODIOSA, porque luego se le ocurre ponerme a realizar los quehaceres de la casa, cuando tengo que ir a trabajar.

Jack: hay veces que lo hace apropósito.

I: Es verdad, lo hace.

E: Jack ¿Qué haces aquí? Tu entrevista terminó hace horas.

J: Es que ya me aburrí y como no me dejaron traer a Peluchín, la espera se me hizo eterna.

I: Ja, ja, ja. Esta vez, si me hiciste llorar de risa.

J: Es en serio me aburro.

E: Bueno, es verdad que tus padres te dieron permiso de ser matón.

I: Sí.

E: Y antes de eso, ¿No tenías otro sueño por cumplir, como ejercer otra carrera?

I: Otra vez con lo mismo, pues si lo hago, levo las finanzas de la familia.

E: Y lograron vengarse de la pandilla de los siete ojos.

I: Sí y lloraron mucho, aunque creo que uno se orinó o ¿era cerveza?

J: Creo que era cerveza.

I: Sí, verdad.

E: Ok, bueno…

I: Es todo, muy bien, ya nos vamos. Tenemos que llegar a cenar.

J: ¡Ya era hora!

E: No esperen, aún faltan algunas preguntas más.

I: Pues la verdad, prefiero llegar a tiempo para cenar, que responder las faltantes.

E: ¿Qué?

J: No quisiera echarme un round contra Lucy y Clara.

I: Tú lo has dicho mi hermano, y por eso larguémonos de aquí.

E: Esperen, ¿ustedes les tienen miedo a sus hermanas?

I y J: Sí (contestando a coro).

E: ¿Qué? Eso es imposible.

I: Usted no las ha visto enojadas. Así que con permiso. Adiós.

**INICIO DE LA CENA CAOTICA**

En una casa a las afueras de Vestroía, se encuentran dos chicos agotados, después de haber corrido sin parar.

I: ¡Uff! A tiempo.

J: Justo a tiempo.

Clara: ¿Por qué los retuvieron, eh? ¿Una junta de trabajo?

I: No, solo entrevistas de nuestro pasado.

Lucy: ¡Ah! Qué bueno que ya están aquí.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa y empezaron a disfrutar su cena familiar.

L: Toma tu plato Jack, ten Jeffry, Clara y por favor pasale a Peluchin el suyo, sírvanse cada quien lo que guste, buen provecho.

J: Oye Clara ¿Va a venir Ángel?

C: No lo creo, todavía anda trabajando.

I: Ya ni modo, se le va a extrañar aquí en la mesa, verdad Peluchín.

Peluchín: ¡guau!

Ahora se estarán preguntando por ese tal Ángel o no.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

IXU: O.o genial quiero leer más, fue un gran capitulo

Hiro11: ¬¬ alagarme no te servirá mucho

Ixu: u.u lo siento mucho haber dicho lo de hace rato me perdonas

Hiro11:mmm… bueno 50% si solo te falta el otro 50%, pero ya que bueno espero que les allá gustado comenten con libertad

Ixu y Hiro11: Bye


	11. Chapter 11

**Hiro11: lamento el retraso del capítulo he estado un poco ocupada si no fuera por la ayuda de la lindísima Ixu no podría subir hoy nada espero que esto recompense la espera**

**Ixu: espero que si costo mucho lograr esta belleza de capitulo **

**Hiro11: exacto sin más preámbulo aquí esta **

**Capítulo 11**

Entrevistador: Buenas noches por motivos personales el siguiente candidato no podrá estar presente en nuestra entrevista, así que comenzaremos contándoles su vida.

Ángel nació en una vivienda humilde y honrada. Él era el primer y único hijo de esta familia, aunque ellos no sabían lo que le pasaba realmente a su hijo. Su bebé Ángel tendría una enfermedad incurable o tal vez podría ser una bendición para Vestroía, un milagro.

Cuando Ángel cumplió los 16 años se hizo estudios de sangre y en ese momento descubrió el estado de su salud, se percató de su enfermedad, sus padres quedaron anonadados de su situación, no sabían que hacer y aún en la actualidad eso es un misterio, no se sabe la razón.

No obstante sus padres lo alentaron para que consiguiera sus sueños de ser un reconocido modelo. Este chico tenía en su sangre la clave de la inmortalidad, por tal motivo el hospital central de Vestroía lo mando llamar varias veces para analizar sus genes.

Pero un día llegó a Ángel una tragedia, su madre tuvo un accidente y agonizaba en el hospital. Su padre y él trataron de salvarla donándole sangre pero todo fue en vano, aunque hizo prometer a su hijo que viviría como mortal, que nunca se rindiera y que cuidara de su papá.

Este acontecimiento lo llevo a la depresión y la culminación de su carrera como modelo. Siempre se culpaba porque no pudo salvar a su propia madre con su gen. Poco después enferma su padre y muere.

Él ya no podía más, estaba cansado, harto y sin ganas de vivir, pues las personas que amaba más, sus padres, se habían ido. Después los médicos descubrieron una forma de salvar la vida de las personas, con la ayuda de la sangre de Ángel. A los 25 años, cansado de su desdicha decide dejarse morir, hasta que se enamora de una chica hermosa. Ángel descubre que su chica tiene tres hermanos y un perro; por lo que decide enamorarla y ser parte de esa pequeña familia.

E: Ángel llegaste, creí que no vendrías.

A la habitación entra un muchacho de aproximadamente 30 años, muy galante por cierto. Lleva puesto un traje negro con camisa negra y zapatos negros.

Á: Pues decidí que el más apto para contar mi historia, soy yo.

E: Muy bien, cuéntanos

Á: Y dadas las circunstancia debo decir el secreto familiar.

E: ¿El secreto familiar? (Todos en la sala se quedaron sorprendidos, porque nunca se imaginaron que él tuviera un gran secreto familiar.)

Á: Yo soy Ángel Von Sendlizt y revelaré la maldición detrás de la enfermedad.

En la habitación de cuatro paredes solo corría la frase "LA MALDICIÓN DETRÁS DE LA ENFERMEDAD". Todos se quedaron pensativos, ¿qué habrá querido decir con eso?

Á: Mi linaje es inmortal, y esto va desde el rey hasta el plebeyo. Aunque la inmortalidad se da por el ingrediente secreto: "el amor", no importa si tu sangre es semi-inmortal o completamente inmortal, si tu familia es amorosa y/o tú eres con ella, serás inmortal, nada ni nadie te podrá matar. Pero debo admitir que yo soy el único sobreviviente de mi familia, mi gran y pequeña familia.

Al terminar de decir esto, todos en el salón quedaron asombrados, pues no creían que su enfermedad fuera una herencia, algo que se va pasando de generación en generación, aunque quedaban algo confundidos, ya que no se explicaban como él era el único sobreviviente.

E: Es increíble, pero si son inmortales, ¿Cómo es que solo quedaste tú?

Á: Por el ingrediente secreto. Sí amas a tu pareja, ya sea novio o novia; esposo o esposa, y muere, tú también mueres, siempre y cuando sea un amor reciproco.

E: ¿Qué? (Todos dentro del salón se asombraron) Entonces, ¿si Clara por alguna razón muere, tú también morirás?

A: Tal vez. Un inmortal como yo muere solamente por enfermedad, una que te pone a prueba como persona y como pareja. Esta bacteria tiene como una conciencia y se llama el virus del oráculo, muy raro y solo nos da a los inmortales o más bien nos daba.

E: Eso quiere decir que, este virus acabo con tu clan.

Ángel meneo la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, asintiendo a la cuestión.

E: Y de ahí tu apodo.

Á: No ese me lo puso Infierno y Sin ojos, cuando mataron a los 7 Ojos.

E: ¿Este acontecimiento, fue el punto en común entre tu familia y tú?

Á: Somos sobrevivientes. – Se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a la puerta.- Bueno me marcho, el regreso a casa es largo.

E: ¿Cómo? ¿No vives dentro de los dominios de Vestroía?

Á: No. Eso lo hice porque mis cuñados corrían un gran peligro si los encontraba la policía.

E: ¿Cuál fue el delito?

Á: La matanza… de… los… 7… Ojos…

Hasta luego, debo llegar a cenar.

E: es cierto que Clara tiene un humor terrible, bueno eso dijeron ellos, Jack y Jeffry cuando vinieron.

Á: Creo que todos en su momento somos feroces, no lo creen. Hasta luego.

E: Espera, cuéntanos la matanza de los 7 Ojos, ¡Ey! Ya se fue.

LA MATANZA DE LOS 7 OJOS.

"¿Cuál es la mejor forma de morir? Depende del crimen que hayas hecho".

En un día soleado en donde todo es felicidad, se encuentran niños jugando, riendo y brincando en el parque, algunas madres sonríen al ver a sus hijos correr, otras platican entre ellas acerca del tiempo, la escuela y el trabajo, este día es perfecto. Sí, perfecto para matar, pues no se han dado cuenta que a lo lejos se acercan nubes negras cargadas de agua, con la idea de mojar a todos, sin discriminar a nadie. De repente el cielo oscurece, el viento sopla y las hojas de los árboles tiemblan, este es el momento, es el momento de matar.

Comienza a llover, y el cielo se precipita con tanta fuerza que todos corren a casa cubriéndose las cabezas. Todos llegaran a casa encenderán sus calefacciones y se secarán, unos incluso se bañarán para evitar contraer un resfriado, después cenarán en familia una suculenta comida; sí, sí, todo será lindo y feliz. La noche se acerca, las casas están alumbradas y la oscuridad me llama, debo acercarme y revisar mí presa en esa casa alumbrada, en donde se encuentran "los 7 ojos".- Ángel de la Muerte.

Dentro de la casa se encontraban estos matones, disfrutando gustosamente su cena. No se percataron que desde la ventana eran vigilados sigilosamente por una persona sombría. Sin embargo de lado izquierdo de la calle se acercaban dos figuras varoniles, al parecer eran las de Jack y Jeffry, quienes después de recibir varias pistas de parte de Ángel de la Muerte, lograron encontrar a los 7 Ojos.

La noche fue larga, los matones gritaban pero nadie respondía a sus suplicas, los dos sujetos acabaron con la vida de estos.

Al día siguiente, la policía llego a la casa, los peritos trabajaban, mientras la policía trataba de descubrir ¿cómo alguien pudo hacerle eso a una pandilla tan peligrosa? Era un misterio, ni ellos mismos sabían cómo encontrarlos, pues siempre cambiaban de residencia, si no es porque un cartero vio salir bastante sangre del portón de la casa y dio aviso a la policía.

En ese momento llego un sargento y empezó hablar en voz alta.- Esta pandilla debió haber conocido al atacante, al abrir la puerta empezaron con la matanza, eran dos personas, una se encargó de matar al de la entrada, al oír el grito de este, los demás salieron de sus actividades para ver que pasaba. Estas dos personas debieron tener mucha agilidad, y fuerza para poder derrotarlos, fueron meticulosos, pero no tanto.

Oficial.- ¿Por qué lo dice sargento?

Sargento.- Porque escribieron este mensaje y supongo que lo hicieron con sus propias manos, son novatos, debió tratarse de una venganza, aunque me sorprende que los 7 Ojos hayan bajado la guardia. Ahora el problema es mayoritario, la prensa no debe dar a conocer este mensaje, "El Ángel de la Muerte supo cómo llevarte Sin Ojos al Infierno para liberar al mundo de tu alma". Habría más miedo, esto debe quedar entre nosotros hasta saber el significado de esta frase. Aunque podría ser la identidad de las personas que hicieron esto, los nombres que sobre salen son: Ángel de la Muerte, Sin ojos e Infierno.

Oficial: Más bien creo que es lo que hicieron, a todos les sacaron los ojos, y algunos fueron incinerados vivos.

Oficial2: Esto fue una venganza, tuvieron muchas víctimas y algunos sobrevivientes, solo sería buscar quien de ellas fueron los que hicieron este asesinato. La mayoría de los sobrevivientes eran niños. Ahora ya deben ser adultos.

.- Sargento venga, encontramos las cámaras de seguridad, los asesinos son muy jóvenes.

Sargento: Si lo son. Definitivamente esto fue una venganza, pero fue su última equivocación, debemos encontrarlos y encarcelarlos, lamentablemente. Si hubieran pensado con cuidado hubieran ido con la policía para poder ayudarlos.

Al salir de la casa la gente ya se había amontonado y observaba la casa, sus caras eran de horror.

Mujer: Quien pudo hacerles esto, esos caballeros me ayudaron a mudarme hace unos meses, muy amables por cierto. Sargento atrapará a los culpables, verdad.

Chica: ¿Caballeros? ¡¿Caballeros?! Ellos no eran caballeros. Esta zona habitacional se convirtió en su zona de estancia, aquí todos teníamos que dar una cuota de supervivencia para que esos "caballeros" como usted los llama, no nos mataran. Eran los famosos 7 Ojos, tal vez al principio eran amables pero solo lo hacían para conocerte y cuando menos te los esperabas ya te había amenazado de muerte. Y ni como decirle a lo policía, porque de alguna forma sabia quien los delataba y lo mataban, que bueno que alguien ya se hizo cargo de ellos. Por fin viviremos tranquilos.

Hombre: Si señora, así era aquí. Por eso cuando no estaban aquí le insistíamos que se marchará de aquí para que usted ni su familia viviera por lo que nosotros vivíamos.

Niño: Ellos son los guerreros de Dios. Él sabía que sufríamos y mando a unos guerreros, yo los vi en la noche, llovía mucho, pero los vi.

Sargento: ¿Cómo eran?

Madre del niño: no les digas, tus héroes vinieron por que se los pediste y este hombre se los llevará a la cárcel.

Sargento: si hacen esto, los llevare a todos a la comisaría.

Oficial: ¡Ey! No va a pasar nada de eso. Solo le daremos las gracias por ayudarnos a combatir el mal, pero matar no era la opción y ellos lo saben, para esto (señalando la casa) hay otras formas como mandar mensajes a la policía, sin que alguien sepa algo.

El oficial se acerca al niño y se agacha.- Tus héroes deben saber que triunfaron por hoy, les puedes decir que la policía le agradece, pero que hay otras formas de acabar con los matones como estos, y si los llegas a volver a ver diles que nosotros queremos hablar con ellos, para ponernos de acuerdo, de acuerdo.

Niño: El niño sonrió y gritando dijo.- Si, ya les avisaré si los vuelvo a ver.

Oficial: Sargento lo acabo de salvar, debería agradecerme. No debió haber hecho eso, me tiene a mí y será fácil encontrar a los sobrevivientes de los atentados de los 7 Ojos. Por eso no se preocupe. (Sé marcha)

Los policías empezaron a despejar el camino para retirarse y seguir con la investigación, paraban a la prensa y los mandaban con los habitantes para que dieran sus opiniones sobre el atentado.

Sargento: Oficial Córdoba, puedo preguntar porque tiene tanta confianza el Oficial Brito.

O. Córdoba: El forma parte de los sobrevivientes de las matanzas de los 7 Ojos. Hubo un tiempo que por temporadas mataban estos tipos, aunque antes no eran 7, sino más, desconozco la cantidad pero no todos los sobrevivientes están vivos, todas esas personas decidieron agruparse por generaciones. La verdad no sé cuántas generaciones haya, pero él es la segunda.

Sargento: ¿La segunda? Entonces no hay que perder más tiempo, debemos impedir que vuelvan a matar.

Esa noche los 7 Ojos desconocían sus destino, solo las paredes sabían lo que había pasado.

Era casi media noche y tres figuras varoniles observaban la casa de los 7 Ojos, dos de ellas se acercaron sigilosamente y tocaron el timbre; dentro de la casa estaban siete hombres gozando de su deliciosa cena y al oír el timbre, uno de ellos dijo es una nueva misión, abre que está lloviendo y el paquete se moja. Uno de ellos se levantó, agarro el control del televisor y presiono el botón de encendido, se dirigió hasta la puerta y abrió, miro a los dos chicos e inmediatamente se escuchó un chillido ahogado, después el segundo chico rompió la cámara de seguridad que estaba en la parte superior de la puerta y entró a la casa con tanta rapidez que otro hombre de la pandilla asesina no le dio tiempo de agarrar su arma.

Dos hombres ya habían caído quedaban cinco; el líder, su mano derecha e izquierda y los otras dos se hacían llamar los guiños. El segundo chico que estaba dentro de la casa lanza una bomba de gas lacrimógeno combinado con un sedante para evitar ser atacado por ellos, Jack, que es el primer chico que atacó cierra la puerta y se abalanza contra uno de ellos, al derribarlo saca su cuchillo y lo clava en uno de sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que le dice.- Hoy dejas de llamarte Ojo N°3. Mientras tanto Jeffry ataca a los guiños, primero los inmoviliza apuñalando sus piernas y echándole gasolina y alcohol, para después prenderles fuego. Pero los otros Ojos tratan con todas sus fuerzas quitarles las mascaras a sus agresores pero el efecto del gas está haciendo efecto. Los gritos eran fuertes pero nadie los escuchaban y los que llegaron a escucharlos se asomaban y veían que era la casa de los 7 Ojos y pensaban.- al fin, al fin alguien ha decidido, cobrárselas todas, seremos libres de su opresión, rezaban que sus problemas acabaron con la matanza de esos ojos, de esa pandilla, y que no viniera otra a mortificarlos aún más.

Solo quedaban tres con vida, uno esta tuerto pero seguía con vida, los otros dos estaban adormecidos pero traían en sus manos las armas con las que pensaban salvarse, Jack empezó a lanzarles la comida que tenían en la mesa, mientras que Jeffry les aventaba chorros de alcohol. Y así siguieron hasta que se acabó, para después atacarlos, comenzando por enterrarles sus cuchillos en las piernas y desviando sus ataques, logrando que cada uno se separara para atacarlos uno por uno, la brutal batalla duro menos de una hora y los tres cabecillas de esta pandilla quedaron sin ojos y con quemaduras graves, muriendo inmediatamente.

Antes de marcharse agarraron a uno de los asesinados y escribieron un mensaje en la pared con sangre.- "El Ángel de la Muerte supo cómo llevarte Sin Ojos al Infierno para liberar al mundo de tu alma". Y una nota que decía: "el ángel de la muerte decidió su extinción hoy y nosotros somos piadosos y aceptamos la misión. ¿Quieres tu vida? ¡Cuídala! Porque si me haces enojar tu muerte será un infierno y necesitarás a alguien que te guie a la otra vida, porque sin ojos no podrás andar".

Al día siguiente la policía encontró la horrorosa escena, y Ángel de la Muerte recibía una extraña llamada.- Gracias a ti los encontré.

En ese momento él no sabe quién lo había contactado, pero tenía sus sospechas. Después de colgar, Ángel llama a Clara para convencerla de que ella y su familia se mudé a su casa para evitar que encuentren a sus hermanos por la matanza de los 7 Ojos. Y sin dudarlo Clara acepta y se mudan.

Sin embargo el Sargento y los oficiales Brito y Córdoba buscaban arduamente la lista de los sobrevivientes.

Continuación de la CENA CAOTICA.

Después de la entrevista, Ángel se dispone a regresar a su casa. Mientras tanto Clara y sus hermanos ya empezaron a cenar. Momentos después, se abre a puerta.

Clara: Ángel llegaste. ¿Cómo te fue?

Ángel: (agotado) Genial, todo estuvo relajado.

Lucy: es bueno escucharlo cuñado.

Jack: Y ahora ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Algún trabajo fuera de la ciudad?

Á: Pues, salí a patrullar los alrededores de Vestroía. También regrese para checar unas listas y realizar la entrevista que les estaban haciendo a los asesinos.

Jack y Jeffry se miraron y con una mirada picara acertaron con sus cabezas.

L: ¿y son importantes esas entrevistas?

Á: Solo es para dar a conocer nuestras historias, porque nos unimos, como asesinamos y porque lo hacemos.

C: Crees que nos hagan algo a nosotras.

Á: no pueden, y ni...

J: Si lo hacen los matamos.

Jeff: y perderán a sus mejores elementos, sus pilares.

J: hermano recuerda que ya no soy pilar.

Á: pero estas protegido por Hall G, no pueden hacerte algo, sino me pierden a mi.

C: ¡Estupendo! ¿Querido quieres cenar?

Á: Sí, por supuesto. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

J: A por cierto Ángel ¿cómo te fue en la entrevista? ¡Eh! ¿Se asustó?

Jeffry: ¿no le dijiste toda la verdad o sí? De seguro te cautivo ella.

.- ¿Quién es ella? -.Ángel y Clara preguntaron al mismo tiempo, solo que Clara veía a Ángel con cara de enojo, mientras que Ángel veía a sus cuñados consternado.

J: la entrevistadora, ella era muy sensual y su vestido, ¡oh! Vaya, era muy tentador. Tenía unas curvas muy marcadas. ¡Hermosa la criatura!

Jeff: ¿La criatura? Era una bestia mata pasiones, casi tu tipo, o no.

Á: A mí me entrevisto un hombre, mis queridos cuñados.

Jack: Mentiroso, la persona que estaba entrevistando era una hermosa mujer. Siento que a lo mejor era modelo también, verdad Jeffry.

Clara no soporto más y le reclamo a Ángel.- ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Vas hacer lo que tu tío hizo? Tanto lo odias y haces lo mismo, ya no voy a soportar esto, mañana nos regresamos a Vestroía.

Á: No les creas, están bromeando, SOLO QUE ESTA BROMA, FUE DEMASIADO LEJOS.

C: No te creo.

Á: Amor, solo te quiero a ti.

C: Muestralo.

Á: Vamos a Vestroía y te mostrare quien me entrevisto.

Jeffry: Cuñado eres un descarado, se quedaron de ver. Estoy indignado nunca pensé que tu quisieras casarte con mi hermana y con la entrevistadora también. No me lo creo.

C: Me has sido infiel. Lo puedo creer de ese tal Alex, pero de ti nunca. Creí en ti, pero ahora.

Á: Ahora llegaron demasiado lejos (refiriéndose a Jack y Jeffry).

J: Y todavía no se casan. Que mal cuñado.

En ese momento Ángel recordó algo que le dijo el entrevistador y decidió atacar.- Bueno y ya que estaba tan buena como dicen, porque no se quedaron más tiempo, oí que ustedes no se quedaron mucho tiempo en la dichosa entrevista.

J y J: Teníamos que venir a cenar.

Á: ¿Y no la invitaron?

Jack: No, porque Clara y Lucy se enojarían.

L y C: Insinúas que estamos feas.

Jeffry: no es eso.

L: Entonces ¿Qué es?

Á: Son tus hermanas y no las consideras hermosas. Porque para mí lo son, me salvaron la vida.

C: ¡Ahora resulta! .- contesta enojada ala respuesta de Ángel.

L: Gracias Ángel, todavía sigues siendo lindo en esos detalles.

C: ¡¿Lucy?!

Á: La persona que me entrevisto, comento que ustedes no se quedaban más tiempo en la entrevista por el mal humor de Clara.

J Y J: ES QUE EL NO HA VISTO ENOJADA A CLARA.- en ese momento Muerte vio su oportunidad de enmendar las confusiones con su amada.

Á: ¿ÉL?

L: Entonces es un ÉL y no una ella. Los cachamos.

C: Ángel decía la verdad y ustedes niños solo me enfundaron celos.- clara estaba furiosa, pareciera que le salían llamaradas de fuego por los ojos. Jack y Jeffry intentaron disculparse, pero fue en vano, tanto que Peluchín, al ver el rostro de su ama Clara se escondió en los brazos de Lucy.

C: Me las van a pagar caro.

J y J: NO, ESPERA, ERA SOLO UNA BROMA. Y con previo aviso recibieron algunos golpes en los brazos y mejillas. Ya pasado el coraje volvieron a la cena.

L: oigan niños, y ¿Cómo le va a Alex, Adri y Alice? ¿Ya lograron encontrarla? ¿Cómo les afecto a sus hermanos su partida?

Jeffry: Pues juntos ya no están. Y aún no encontramos a Alice, sigue desaparecida.

J: Alex y Adri ya no se hablan y no sé porque.

Jeffry: pues a lo mejor se entero de nuestro incidente en la oficina de Mascarade.

Á: ¿Cuál incidente?

Lucy: Cuando llegaron a la enfermería con Adri en brazos.

Á Y C: ¿Qué le paso a Adri?

J: Nada. Solo fue un cuerdo que hice con Mascarade. – bajando la cabeza y al mismo tiempo poniéndose sonrojado.

Clara: ¿Qué le hicieron chicos?

Jeffry: No le hicimos nada, solo la rescatamos. Mascarade le hacía daño, pero de eso hace mucho. Además ya no he oído que se queje de algo, ya no se h acercado a ella.

Á: Les creo, aunque sería mejor que no le hagan daño, ella proviene de una familia poderosa, aunque Mascarade lo niegue. Sin importar que, deben alejarse de LOS PATRICIOS, ellos son peligrosos, y lamentablemente debo decirles esto. – respira hondo y prosigue.- Rosa Negra más bien la princesa Adri, fue raptada del clan "Patricios". Más adelante les hablare de ellos pero si se encuentran con uno de ellos, no luchen contra ellos solo absténganse y únanseles eso les salvará la vida.

Ellos están en guerra contra Vestroía por atacarlos y raptar a una de sus herederas, y esa verdad solo la sabe el general (padre de Sparky) y yo; esa vez fuimos a observar sus movimientos por mandatos de Hall G, pero Mascarade vio debilidad en él y decidió atacar, aunque para serte franco no es la primera vez que Vestroía ataca a otros clanes poderosos por apoderarse del territorio, asi que por favor les ruego que guarden el secreto a los demás, en especial con Adri, ella debe recordar por sí misma.

L: Esta bien cuñado, nos mantendremos alejados de todo peligro. Verdad chicos. – Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

**Hiro11: espero que les gustara **

**Ixu: siéntanse libres de comentar, hasta la próxima **


	12. Chapter 12

**Perdón por la tardanza de subir un capitulo espero que lo disfruten mucho**

**Capitulo 12 un dia común **

¿?: AHHHH!- bam bam (sonidos de balas)

¿?: NOOOO mama – dijo un chico de 12 años edad grita y llora descontroladamente sobre el pecho ensangrentado de su madre, y de repente siente los pasos del cruel asesino de su madre, levanta la mirada observando las figuras de los asesinos con los rostro manchado de sangre de las 13 personas que habían asesinado, el asesinos apunto su arma al rostro del menor de 12 que solo lo veía con terror y le disparo en la frente sin ningún tipo de pesar o remordimiento, se alejó junto con la otra figura dejando atrás toda una masacre y el cuerpo ensangrentado de un pequeño con siete balas en la cabeza

Alex: misión completa, todos los testigos están muertos, estaremos ahi en 15 minutos cambio y fuera- dijo retirándose del lugar

Adri: No crees que debiste perdonarle la vida al pequeño -

Alex: ¿qué quieres decir con que debí perdonarle la vida, Adri?- con cara seria

Adri: dale la oportunidad de vivir pero eres tan frio como siempre y sin visión hacia el futuro

Alex: termina lo que estabas haciendo y ve por lo que venimos, bien sabes que tenemos esas órdenes y no tenemos que tener compasión - dijo de manera cortante

Adri: de acuerdo no volverá a suceder solo te dire que Hal-G nos espera-

Alex la vio entrar a una habitación y unos segundos después salió con un portafolio. Salieron del edificio y se subieron en una moto y condujeron por las transitadas calles de la ciudad. Cuando llegaron a su destino caminaron por unos pasillos oscuros , camino largo rato, metiéndose por un pasillo y en la puerta del fondo estaban unos guardias que les pidieron sus identificaciones , y llegaron a una habitación enorme, oscura, se acercaron a un joven de 26 años sentado en una silla enorme que les hizo un ademan que se detuvieran y se acercó a un señor de alta edad que claramente era el líder de toda esa organización la cual entrenaba asesinos profesionales, a los cuales se les enviaba a diferentes misiones sin importar la edad del asesino y genero

Llegaron ante el "lider" o todos lo llaman Hal-G, y se arrodillaron ante el

Alex: Hal-G, aqui esta lo que nos ordenó conseguir - puso el maletín que traía adri ante el y lo abrió, se logró ver lo millones de dólares que había ahí

-muy bien no esperaba menos de mis pilares los mejores asesinos, ven alex que te tengo que deir algo muy importante.

Saliendo de la habitación dejando a adri con el chico desconocido

¿?: ven acércate a mí, no te hare daño lo sabes de sobra - dijo el joven -sabes eres una de mis favorita...mi pequeña rosa negra...-decía este mientras se acercaba a ella acorralándola con el escritorio y el -sabes ni el mismo mascarede logra ver lo que yo veo en ti ?..-el joven le tomo la barbilla y le levanto el rostro para verle- esta cara tan linda... sin cicatrices, esta apariencia tan adorable, tan inocente, tan gentil y hermosa que nadie se imaginaria que estas manos frágiles a la vista disparan pistolas y entre otras cosas para matar a cualquiera hasta dejarlos irrecusables- tomando una de sus manos. Adri lo miraba atentamente-por eso te llamamos "rosa negra" porque como una rosa es a la vista frágil y hermosa, su belleza te cautiva y te atrae pero al tomarla te clava sus espinas derramando sangre al tratarla de tocar -dijo viéndola a los ojos-pero claro que no puedes decir por qué vales mas que todos aquí- acercándose a sus labios

Adriana dio una pequeña risa y dijo

Adri: Mira Kevin que seas el concejero de Hal-G no te hace tan importante. Ni siquiera eres capaz de enfrentarlo, ni siquiera tienes el valor suficiente para ver como matas a gente inocentes, y crees que como descubre las habilidades de los demás te crees especial ni siquiera eres capaz de de enfrentar lo que quieres, o de enfrentarte tan siquiera a Alex, jefrry o tan siquiera Jack - dijo empujándolo y caminando hacia la puerta

Kevin: sabes por qué te digo esto?

Adriana se detuvo se limitó a negar con la cabeza y voltear

Kevin: - porque por todo lo que te eh dicho es verdad eres muy especial por eso te eh elegido para cumplir una misión especial en la que iras encubierto, esta misión puede durar largo tiempo, y solo tú, puedes completarla pero no se sabe que pueda pasar, puede ser que hasta me extrañes.-

Adri: mira que me veas frágil e inocente, tú no eres mi dueño, es mas no te hace nada prefiero estar una noche con Alex en la cama y perder la virginidad que contigo en un millón de años- termino de decir y se apartó de Kevin. Camino hacia la puerta y se fue sin siquiera cerrarla

Mientras tanto en otro lugar

Alice se estaba reuniendo con una chica de cabello café quien traía una capa que cubría su rostro

Le entrego unos papeles y le dio una información muy jugosa de vestroia. Después se retiró hacia la casa de runo. Sin hacer ruido se metió a la casa y se durmió mañana empezaría una vida "normal"


End file.
